


Harry Potter and the House of the Snake

by TheRisingSun777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingSun777/pseuds/TheRisingSun777
Summary: As Harry learns, so too does his power grow. He'll meet great allies, and make the most cherishable friends, as he uncovers the true meaning of power.





	Harry Potter and the House of the Snake

They all stood outside the great hall in a flicker of nervousness. Even those more seasoned with the school of Hogwarts stared towards that door with trepidation. Some of the muggle-borns were looking towards the door with utter fear and complete unfamiliarity. One young boy, of the few who were raised by muggles, was staring with more of a deep curiosity, as if, just by staring, he could look through the door itself. Yet when the door remained solid, he looked towards the boy who accompanied him. The boy had earlier tried to tell him who he was supposed to be friends with. Yet funnily enough, he had kept him along nonetheless.

"So this his Hogwarts?" He asked, looking around the primarily empty hall.

"Yes," The other boy said gently, "This is the place where our father's likely went, though in different years I bet. It's the place that our lines have travelled into the past, same with many of the other children here,"

"Ron?" Harry asked, turning to the red-haired boy that stood on his left, "Are you completely new here?"

"No," The boy named Ron replied, "Would it change anything for you if it did? Because if it wou-"

"It doesn't change anything Ron,"

The blonde haired boy said nothing on this matter. He understood when it was best to keep his mouth shut. Instead, he stared towards the door, where he had heard from his father that 'something spectacular' would happen. Sure enough, mere moments later, the Potter boy and Weasley stumbled backwards in awe. A witch, plaid in dark, elegant robes, threw open the door in a greeting. She had a fanciful smile upon her face, as four different ghosts flew into the air around her. They did a twirl around her body, before flying up through the ceiling, and presumably into nowhere.

Harry stared in shock, and Ron smiled delightfully.

"Well that was just amazing!" Ron shouted.

"Perfectly choreographed with each Headmistress and each house ghost for the last thousand years," Draco said in a small, awed voice.

"What was that?" Ron asked, turning to the boy.

"It was what my dad told me. He said 'something spectacular would happen', and that it had been 'perfectly choreographed with each Headmistress,"

"To lend to the spectacle, I imagine," Harry replied after coming out of his stupor, "You awe the students with spectacle so that they lean further in, to see what's behind the curtain, like in Oz,"

"In what?" Both Ron and Draco replied at the same time.

"I-it's a muggle movie. I only ever got to see tidbits in class this one time. Basically there's this girl, her name is Dorothy, and she...Oh nevermind, it would take too long to try and get into," He said, as they began walking into the Great Hall.

When they got up to the podium, a hush fell around the audience. People began lining themselves up, only to be called in a different order. It created a great amount of unease, as once you finally realized that it was alphabetical, you no longer had the amount of direction you'd need to know when you would be called. 

It was around the time that Draco got called, that Harry realized he'd be up soon. His mind was rapidly going numb, as he stared towards the four tables. There were four different places to be sorted, and he'd only had an example of two of them (per heresay of the two people he'd actively talked to). Technically, he had talked to two of the others. Well, he'd talked to one, and she had been rather insistent that they find the toad of the Hufflepuff. 

Ron himself had been insistent that he'd be sorted into Gryffindor, and Draco had been insistent upon Slytherin. Meaning that Harry only had a base outline for each. Although Ron _had_ explained that Gryffindor was the home of the brave, and Draco had told him that being in Slytherin meant you were cunning. Meaning he had to choose which one he wanted to focus on, at the age of eleven, apparently. It all culminated to a crescendo, when he heard his name being called. Carefully, with a small bit of a sigh, he made his way out of the line, and towards the gigantic hat thing at the center of the school. Looking over everyone in the audience, he had just now heard a sudden rush of quiet move its way amongst everyone's tongues. Not sure how to feel about that, he walked up, grabbed the hat, and jammed it onto his head.

_"Well now, isn't this particularly intriguing," A voice inside of his mind said._

_If a person could jump without moving their body, Harry felt it happen. Like a jolt moving across his entire flesh. It took a moment for him to get his proper bearings and respond._

_"U-umm...Is this the sorting hat?" He tried his very best to sound calm inside of his own mind, before figuring out how ridiculous of a concept that just so happened to be._

_"Why of course!" The voice said, boomingly, "Now...Harry Potter it is then? I see many attributes dormant inside of you. Like great wells of possibility. There's imagination and the want to learn, most suitable for that of a Ravenclaw. Yet then there's that Ambition that I see, the want to learn as much as you can of the wizarding world, and who could blame you, right? A child deprived of magic, now set upon the possibility of power and prowess. Yet then, there's the will to help others, and the strength to do it. The will to help being that of a hufflepuff, and the strength harboring the resolve of a Gryffindor. Tell me, do you have any of which you desire the most?"_

_It was pertinently obvious that this was a test. Like the kind of test he'd watched Dudley play on a gaming system some odd years back (he'd been hiding behind a wall just to watch it). Dudley had failed that test, and subsequently broken the console with ease. It had been a scary sight to see, thinking that his older cousin might break_ him _to take the pressure off. Yet was this the kind of test that he could fail? Was saying that he wanted that power and prowess really all that bad? If it was the kind of test that you could fail, than there wouldn't be four different houses to choose from. But then again, was that really what he wanted? He could just say that he wanted the knowledge, and leave it at that, but he knew, in some minor aspect, that that was a lie. He wanted the ability to learn magic, to exceed with the spells that he learned. He wanted to be someone that could stand up to people like Dudley and not have to cower below them._

_"So I guess it is then," The hat said with a resounding noise inside of his mind, "You have made your choice, so now I must make mine,"_

And for all of the Great Hall to hear, the Ancient Wizard's hat boomed, " _SLYTHERIN,_ "


End file.
